As Leaves Fall
by myonlyheroin
Summary: Can a bearded, quiet man, a shy, sweet four-year-old and a cup of hot chocolate be enough to entice an even shyer woman out of her shell? A birthday fic for sweet Ericastwilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys.** **I** **know** **I** **probably shouldn't start a new fic with all my others that need updating. But this is a birthday gift for a very sweet friend of mine, Ericastwilight. I wanted to do something special for her since she spoiled me with her fic Incognito on my birthday. Anyway, short chapters. About fifteen. Thinking I will post once a day since both my beta and I are still sick. Aiming for an SGMW update by the weekend.**

 **Also, I am basing this Bella a lot on me. I am pretty much Deaf. I only have 30% in my right ear. I read lips, don't rely much on sign, but do know it. Thank you to Kyla713, Mina and packy for being all up in my docs.**

 **Enjoy, Erica! Thank you for being an amazing friend. Have a wonderful birthday!**

 **Epov**

"Dad!" My son had a flair for never using an inside voice. I was convinced he wanted everyone from several counties over to hear him and his every word. I sometimes couldn't help but cringe with how loud he could be.

"Dad!" he yelled again, impatience leaking through his voice.

I turned my head, my hand automatically coming up to my now long beard, and idly wondered if I should shave it all off or keep it on with the oncoming cold weather. My son, Toby, had never seen me without it in all his years so far on this earth.

Toby was standing at the window, palms pressed to the glass. "Yes?" I asked as I walked up next to him, placing my hand on top of his head.

"The leaves are falling." The amazement in his voice made me smile. He had always been excited with the leaves falling, the colors they changed to.

"They are. I think we will have to rake them up soon. But I think maybe for today, we could go to the park and walk around. Seems a good day for it. And you could pick up some more leaves for your collection." I turned around and began to walk towards the front door, grabbing our coats along the way.

Toby followed, and then stopped, looking entirely way too serious for a four-year-old. "You know... I think I need another red leaf."

"Like you don't have enough of those?"

He laughed and turned around so that I could help him into his coat. "Nope! Wanna know why, Dad?"

I knew his answer; it was always the same.

"Because my friend loves the color red."

He was right. She always loved the color red. Though, sometimes, I wondered if she just said that to make him happy and smile.

We set out to walk the park, Toby running ahead, grabbing at leaves and stopping to inspect them. He'd drop the ones that weren't what he deemed perfect and just continued walking. He walked faster the closer we got to the park and I instantly knew why.

She was sitting on her favorite bench. Red hat on top of her head, long brown, wavy hair blowing every which way in the wind, but she smiled the instant she saw Toby running toward her.

Toby stopped and stood still a few feet from his friend and brought his hands up. He confidently signed, _Hello, friend!,_ and her eyes lit up as her smile grew bigger. She signed back, slowly so that Toby would know most of the letters. _Hello, Toby._

Her eyes found mine just before she patted the seat next to her for Toby to sit down. I slowly walked up to them, taking in the sight.

And then I signed what she taught me weeks ago.

 _Hello, Bella._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I can't thank you enough for how much you guys liked that first chapter! You made my day, and it made my day even better when Erica liked. Anyway, thanks to kyla713 for looking things over, and to Mina and Packy for being in my docs.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2-**

It was only a few weeks before that we had met Bella for the first time. She was sitting on the very same bench, only a tank and shorts, thanks to a weird, small heat wave that had hit in late September before October would bring the fall rains. She was sitting alone, book in her hands, lost to some far off world that jumped off the pages.

Toby kept begging me to let him bring her a leaf that had fallen. Only it wasn't red, but green. Healthy. He insisted that she had to have it. At first, I felt it would be a rude interruption, but then, the more I looked at her, the more I thought it couldn't possibly harm anything by a child bringing someone a leaf.

So I let him go.

He shyly walked up to her, and I noticed that normally, a person would look up when the heard or felt someone approaching, but she did neither. She remained absorbed in her book. The urge to pull my son back was strong, but I stayed back, watching.

Next, he tapped her on the knee lightly and she jumped up as if he scared her. I quickly made my way toward them, in case I needed to pull my son back away.

"I'm sorry," Toby said. "I just wanted to give you this leaf." He was looking down to the ground, almost as if he had been scolded.

The woman's brow knitted in confusion, tilting her head. I watched in rapt attention as she gently placed her finger under my son's chin and tilted his head up. She looked at him so intently before asking in a somewhat quiet, a tiny bit nasally sounding voice, "Can you repeat that?"

She sounds deaf.

Toby repeated himself, ending by placing the leaf on her book. She smiled, and signed as well as spoke. "Thank you _."_

Toby had never encountered a deaf person before, so this would be a good learning experience. I just hoped this beautiful woman wouldn't mind. I bent down, my hand on Toby's back, as I looked up at her, placed my hand on my chest and made sure she would be able to read my lips, since I suspected she probably could.

"Hi, I'm Edward." I made sure to slowly enunciate my name for her before turning and glancing at my son. I pointed to his chest before looking at her again. "And this guy is my son, Toby."

She shyly waved hello and then pointed to herself. "Bella."

The last couple of weeks had consisted of us running into her at the park and slowly learning how to sign simple things. I thought it took a lot of her, as she wasn't used to just talking to anyone, but I thought she enjoyed Toby's company most of all.

I secretly hoped that maybe we could get her to open up a bit more, and if all went well, get her to spend time with us outside of the park.

Toby and Bella were playfully signing back and forth. Though, she was helping him with placement of his fingers and how to gesture just right. My son's eyes would grow in amazement with each new sign she'd teach him. I knew she didn't expect him to pick it all up, but he was eager to learn. She was currently teaching him how to sign his name when he broke eye contact from Bella and looked toward me.

"It's getting cold. Chocolate time now?" I nodded in response and looked to Bella. I'd been looking up YouTube videos over the last few weeks on how to sign, slowly learning. So I was hoping that I at least would get something right.

 _Please come with us. Hot chocolate?_ I signed. My movements slow and clunky in my limited abilities with signing. Her eyes grew bright, and I knew she was happy with the effort I'd made.

Bella nodded and grabbed Toby's hand as she stood up. She turned to me with a playful smile upon her lips and signed.

I got the ' _But I'm'_ , but wasn't sure on the rest. I was sure the confusion was written all over my face. I was knocked out of it when I heard a shy laugh and I looked up to see Bella and Toby walking ahead. I knew then that Bella had totally gotten one over on me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I seriously can't thank you guys enough for all the love you guys are giving this little fic of mine. Know that I am reaidng and enjoying every review. I'm still sick, but I'll get to replying hopefully when I can stay at the laptop for more than a few mins.**

 **Thanks again to Kyla713, Mina and Packy. And of course, thanks to Ericastwilight for being an amazing friend.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3:**

I held the door open for her and Toby as we walked into the quaint corner coffee shop. The smell of fresh brewed strong coffee overcame my senses, but I also knew they made some of the best hot chocolate this side of Seattle. It was pretty damn close to just drinking a melted chocolate bar.

Bella confidently walked up to the counter, waving at the girl behind the counter. She was short with spiky black hair and bright green eyes. My eyes went to her name tag.

Alice.

It seemed as though Bella and Alice knew each other with the way Alice was signing rapidly to Bella. Before I knew it, Bella was handing over money before I could even get my wallet out of my back pocket.

 _What a sneaky little devil._

I noticed that Toby was clutching a muffin bigger than his own hand as Bella led us to a nearby table. "I bought it for him. Saw him eyeing it. He promised he'd share." That was the most Bella had said all at once without signing, and suddenly, I found myself smiling a bit more.

 _Sneaky._ I signed, and Bella shrugged.

 _Thank you, Bella._ Toby signed and broke the muffin into two pieces, handing off a portion to Bella.

"But little man, what about me?" I tried to act shocked, but I obviously needed brush up a bit more on my acting.

"Nope. You didn't give Bella a leaf, so no double chocolate muffin for you." Toby smiled and took a huge bite, crumbs falling down onto his jacket.

I leaned back in the chair and just smiled as I watched the two of them, idly brushing fingers across my beard. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a piece of muffin being shoved my way. It was bigger than the pieces Toby and Bella had shared.

Bella wore a mischievous smile as she took a bite of her own muffin. _Toby_ was all she signed, and I looked at my son, who was too preoccupied with his hot chocolate and muffin to even care about us adults.

I took a bite and almost moaned out loud with how good it was when I felt a slight tap on my shoulder.

"Good, yeah?" Alice asked, trying not to smile.

"Better than good. I don't think there is a word for how good this is that is appropriate with a kid around." I laughed, my eyes slyly going to Bella.

Bella's fingers moved and I was confused once again, so she signed again and I was still puzzled, but I was betting that she was having way too much fun teasing me.

"You have crumbs in your beard is what she's trying to tell you, silly." Alice laughed and then placed a couple pieces of paper in front of Toby and some crayons. "I figured you guys might be here for a bit, so he can color. By the way, Bella makes the muffins and cookies here." Alice winked before walking off.

"Troublemaker," I said, looking directly at Bella.

"I can be," she said, winked, and took a sip of her cocoa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, again! I hope you all are having a good friday. I'm currently hoping my power holds out. We're supposed to be getting hit with a bad windstorm. Anyway, a lot of what Bella says in the chapter is completely me with my hearing. So, you guys get to learn a little bit about me.**

 **Thanks again to Kyla713 for looking this over and putting up with me, and for Packy and her comments.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4-**

My hot chocolate was almost gone, and Toby had long finished his, as well as his muffin. He was too busy coloring random things on the pieces of paper that Alice had given him to have a single care about the two adults sitting at the table.

Bella had taken another sip of hers when she pulled her hair out of her face and looked down to Toby, and then back up to me.

"How old is he?" she asked, a small smile playing at her lips.

I held up four fingers. "Just turned four back in August."

She held her hand up to her chin, her thumb pressing against in the sign of five. "Mom?"

I shook my head no. Toby's mom had gotten the opportunity to spend much time with him, not that she had much of a choice. Three months after she gave birth to him, she left this world. Our families were blindsided when she was involved in a wreck on the local interstate. A semi-driver had heart attack at the wheel and hit her head on. My mom was taking care of Toby at the time, since we were both working.

"No," I said as well as signed. "She passed."

It seemed odd that there I was opening up to her when in reality, I was hoping she'd open up to me. I wanted to learn everything about her, as cheesy as that may have sounded.

"I'm sorry." Bella looked apologetic, when really, there was nothing to be sorry for. Fate and all that.

I leaned more across the table, closer to her, my arms crossed in front of my chest. "May I ask you something?"

She nodded and smiled.

"I hope you don't think I'm rude for asking, but your hearing...have you always been deaf?" I internally cringed and hoped that she didn't think I was intruding. After all, it really was none of my business.

"Not always," she told me, her eyes watching my face. "I was born hard of hearing, completely deaf in the left ear. Nerve is completely dead on that side." She took a break and drank the remaining of her hot chocolate. "I've gradually lost what I have in my right. Eventually, I'll have nothing." She pulled her hair back that covered her right ear. "I do have one lousy aid, though." She laughed, and I smiled.

"Well, I must say, you amaze me."

"Thanks. I grew up talking, hearing, just slowly losing it. I don't know what is worse, never hearing or gradually losing it all. But no complaints from me. I can now tune people out if I want to." She let loose a loud laugh. "In fact, my mom says I have selective hearing. Only hear what I truly want to hear. I, obviously, used that to my advantage as a child."

I shook my head and chuckled. "So, trouble making is nothing new for you."

"Nope. It's better you learn that now." She winked and signaled Alice back over.

"Yes, Bella?" Alice asked, leaning down to be on Bella's level.

"Whenever these two come in, I want them to have whatever they want. On the house. Okay? Toby deserves all the chocolate muffins."

"You got it, Bella. So, I'll see you tomorrow morning, Boss?"

I had a feeling she owned the bakery. For some reason, it made eating the muffin she gave me that much sweeter.

I tapped the paper Toby was drawing on. "You ready to go, bud? Maybe we could walk Bella home?"

Toby stood up excitedly and handed Bella his papers. "For you," he said, jumping up and down in excitement. "All pretty leaves."

Bella kneeled down and kissed Toby's cheek, and then grabbed his hand in hers so that we could walk out.

"You lead the way, Beautiful." _Ah, crap, so didn't mean for that to slip out._

She blushed, her head ducking down as she smiled.

We walked a few blocks away from the bakery to a bricked town house. "This is me."

"You're only a block away from our place," I said, my hands coming up to the back of my neck in nervousness. "Do you think I could take you out? Just the two of us?"

Her hands shook as she signed and then said, "I'd really like that."

"Great! Tomorrow? I'll pick you up, say seven?"

She nodded, and I decided to just go for it, and I kissed her on the cheek.

We were then interrupted by a little hand tugging on Bella's coat. Toby crooked a finger, motioning for her to bend down, and then he kissed her on the cheek as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys are having a great weekend. It is rainy and still windy here in the PNW. The windstorm blew some shingles off my roof. Fun times.**

 **Thank you to Kyla713 for looking this over. As well as to Packy and Mina for all their comments.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5-**

When I told Toby that he'd be going to his grandparents for the evening because I was taking Bella out, his reaction was one I hadn't taken into account. I hoped he'd be happy, I figured he wouldn't. What I didn't figure was he'd be mad at me.

"Without me?" Toby pouted, his big green eyes staring up at me and his bottom lip trembling.

He was breaking my heart, and I was getting closer to the idea of just canceling. Maybe Toby wasn't ready for this.

"Yeah, Bud. I figured since you and Bella get along so well, and you get to talk to her and give her leaves, that maybe I could get an hour or two of her time." I sat down next to him, and then pulled him into my lap. "I thought you'd like me going out with Bella."

Toby laid his head on my shoulder and crossed his arms. "I do, but I do not like you seeing my friend without me. She has to teach me new ways to move my hands, Dad."

"That is sign language. It's special that she's teaching to you, but just because she and I are going out doesn't mean you will miss out and she will stop." I hugged him closer. "How about this? What if I ask her tonight if she'd like some time with just you? I'll let her know that you command it." I tickled him, hoping to get my boy happy again.

"Okay, but if she teaches you something I don't know, I will not be happy with either of you. Okay?" I nodded and tried to hold back a laugh. "Deal?" he asked, held out his hand. We shook on it.

 _The things we do for our kids._

Toby insisted that I had to take Bella a draw he'd made for her. This one was of stick figures that I guessed were of each of us with colored scribbles that he said were leaves.

I showed up at Bella's after dropping Toby off at his grandparents and stood on her front porch for a few minutes before I nervously rang the doorbell with Toby's drawing clutched in my hands. When she answered the door, I felt like my breath had been knocked out of me. She had her long brown hair pulled up into a bun, tendrils falling down on her face. I could see her aid nestled in her right ear. _She made no moves to hide it._ She wore jeans and a maroon with black lace shirt.

"You look absolutely amazing," I said and leaned in to kiss her cheek, though a bit closer to her lips that time.

"As do you, handsome. I wasn't sure what to wear. I hope this is okay." She signed as she talked, her hands slightly shaking.

I gently helped her into her coat and then took her hand in mine as we walked down her steps. "It's all right. We're not doing anything super fancy. In fact, a certain friend may have given me clues on what to do tonight."

"Ah, would that certain friend be a meddling one named Alice?"

"You would be correct. She gives good advice." I winked and smiled.

As we walked, I grew more curious about the woman beside me. "I've noticed that sometimes you sign when you talk, and times you don't. Is it just a preference?"

"I like how curious you are about me, Edward, and don't be shy about asking me about my hearing. Most people are either too afraid to ask or just ignore it altogether," she said, stopping at a curb before crossing the street. She continued talking when we reached the other side. "When I get nervous, I sign. I grew up with a lot of other deaf kids, so it's just second nature for me to sign when I talk. And honestly, I rarely talk to anyone I don't know. I'll sign if I don't feel like actually talking."

"I can understand that. Do whatever you feel comfortable with around me. I can tell you, though, that Toby is excited to learn more sign with you. In fact, he said if you teach me anything before you teach him, we will have to answer to him."

She laughed and it was absolutely beautiful. The way her eyes would light up as her lips curled up in a smile, and her throat moved with her laugh.

In no time, we were at the venue Alice had suggested to me. Admittedly, I was a bit nervous with going along with it, but I figured if anyone knew Bella best, it would be Alice.

"Jazz club?" Bella asked, looking puzzled. "I'm guessing Alice told you that one of my fave saxophonists was playing tonight?"

"She said just that and shoved the tickets at me. She's pushy." I chuckled, handing off our tickets and then placed my hand on her lower back as we made our way in. "I also figured we'd catch dinner here, since Alice also said you loved their chowder."

We sat down, and she smiled. The waiter came over and we ordered our drinks and food. Since Bella already knew what she wanted, and I took the least nervous way and ordered the same.

"Oh! I forgot something," I said, and slid the picture across the table. "From Toby."

"It is absolutely adorable! Please tell him I love it and that I am hanging it up on my fridge when I get home. I expect many more from my little artist."

 _She called him her little artist._

We talked about anything and everything. She finally got it out of me that I worked for an architect firm, and pretty much made my own hours since I worked from home. I learned that she attended an all-deaf school, and that she actually met Alice there. Alice was hard of hearing as well, but according to Bella, had come a long way since she got her Cochlear Implants a few years before. She had almost near perfect hearing again. Though, just like Bella, she still relied heavily on reading lips, just to be safe.

When the band came on the stage and the first notes played, I watched Bella. She placed her hand flat on the table, so I did the same and instantly noticed how I could feel the vibrations through it. I was guessing it helped her to better hear the music while she experienced it. She swayed with the music to the point when I summoned up the courage to ask her to dance with me. From the moment she clasped her hand in mine and laid her head on my shoulder, I breathed her in as we moved to the music.

 _I am completely gone for this girl._

Shortly after the music ended, we finished our dinner and last drinks, and began our walk back to Bella's. We held each other's hands the whole way.

As we walked up the stairs, Bella turned to me and said, "That was probably the best night—date, I could possibly imagine. You treated me normal, and I loved every second of it."

I smiled, completely glad that I could give that to her. "Same for me, Beautiful."

Gently, I pulled her closer toward me. She instinctively wrapped her arms around my neck as I leaned in and just a bare centimeter from her lips, I asked, "May I kiss you?"

The second our lips met and she melted into me sparked something new, exciting and utterly amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

**I meant to thank the Robattack blog for rec'ing this fic on their blog on friday. If I could, I'd tacklehug Rita, so thank you very much for that. Made me smile. And I wanna thank all of you for all of your reviews and listing this as a fave. I can't really thank you enough for taking a chance on one of my fics. I tried to reply, but for whatever reason ffn has a stick up it's butt on review replies. Just know that I read each and every one.**

 **For those of you who read She gave me words, I gave my heart, I posted a teaser for the next chapter in my group. Aiming for monday to post it. *fingers crossed ***

 **Thanks to Kyla713 for looking this over and Mina for all her comments.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6-**

The day after my date with Bella and that amazing kiss, I found myself back at her coffee shop, working on new plans for a few clients while I waited on two very important people. I was woken up by a very excited little man, demanding that I call Bella and see if she'd like to spend some time with him. I tried to rationalize with him that it was super early and that Bella probably had plans for the day, but my little man was having none of it.

"You got time with her, so I want time with her." He climbed onto my bed and sat crossed legged, all the while, glaring at me.

"All right, you can drop that tiny attitude you have on. Let's have some breakfast, and then I'll text her. But if you don't smile at me before we get off the bed, I'll insist on going out with Bella again myself." I tried not to smile, but threats like that seemed to always work with him. Plus, he could never stay mad at me long, especially not when time with Bella was on the line.

Toby smiled, then hopped off my bed. "Okay, but if she calls, I'm answering. Grandma said I'm big enough to say hello first now."

I threw the blankets off, shaking my head and laughing. "Fine, deal. Now move your butt, mister. I apparently have a text to send."

Grabbing my phone from the bedside table, I texted Bella, _**I have a certain little guy that insists he gets time with you today. Without me. What kind of unfair business is that?**_

I walked out to the front room, spying Toby on the couch, clutching the remote. He turned his head to face me and held up the remote. "I think I'm in the mood for Bubble Guppies. Oh! And Olaf cereal. With the marshmallows. Please?"

 _Well, okay then._

I set about my task of making a little boy happy. After changing the channel to Bubble Guppies, I then got him some juice, his cereal and toast. My phone dinged a short time later with an incoming message.

 _ **Well, I wouldn't want Mister Toby mad at you, or me. So, may I take him to the aquarium? I can pick him up at about 9, so we can beat the morning crowd a little bit.**_

"Hey, T! Bella would like to know if you want to go to the aquarium with her." I had never seen Toby jump from his chair so fast, almost knocking his bowl off the table as he jumped up and down and nodded his head yes.

 _ **By the display of excitement Toby just expressed, I'd say his answer is a yes. As is mine. See you in a bit, beautiful.**_

I then texted her again, that time with our address. She showed up a couple hours later, with an excited little boy pretty much dragging her out of my house. I barely had a chance to sneak a kiss, hug or even a 'Hi, Bella" or "See you soon, Bella." I'd make up for that later, though.

I did get a "promise to meet you at the coffee house for lunch" message from her when they arrived at the aquarium. Which lead me to that moment, sending drafts to clients, sipping dark roast coffee and Alice coming over every ten minutes asking if I needed anything. Though, this time, I really took a notice at her and I did see her cochlear. She hid them well with black covers over the implants and clear wires down to her aids, which were a bit smaller than I expected. And after being around Bella, I now noticed how Alice watched my face so intently when I talked to her, since I was so used to noticing when Bella did so.

I was just getting ready to send off a final draft of a project for a huge client when my phone started to buzz next to my laptop.

 _ **Do four year olds ever run out of energy? I think I'm tapped out.**_ Bella texted, and I laughed. If only she knew just how full of energy Toby was.

I quickly replied back. _**Toby never runs out. You should see bedtime. Takes bribery then.**_

I set my phone down, wrote out an email and sent the draft when I heard a voice I recognized.

"Dad! Dad! Bella is seriously the best!" Toby walked as fast as his little legs could carry him and then plowed into me, wrapping his arms around my legs.

"I take it you had fun?" I asked, pulling Bella into a hug and kissing her cheek. But unlike any of the other times, I made it closer to her mouth, kissing just the corner. And when I pulled back to look at her, she looked happy, her cheeks held just a tint of blush as she smiled.

"Toby wear you out?" I squeezed her once more to me and then we sat down, Toby in my lap.

"Not too bad. Though, I had to pull him away from the sea otters. I'm sure if he had a choice, he'd be in there with them."

We laughed, I grabbed her hand that was on the table and clasped it with my own. "I'm glad you guys had fun. You're his new favorite person."

"You both are mine. Though, he might be just slightly above you." Bella winked and nodded her head at Alice, who was signing something pretty rapidly. A few minutes later, Toby had a hot chocolate and muffin in front of him, and Bella and I both had fresh coffee.

"How about after this, we go back to my place and watch a movie with Toby?" I didn't want the day to end. It was already too perfect.

Bella tapped Toby on his shoulder to get his attention. She signed home, your house and movies. You pick. And somehow, Toby got it all.

"I signed the whole time we were at the aquarium. He kept asking me how to say this and that. Though, I think otter is his fave sign. He repeated it all the way here."

We sat and chatted for a bit longer, occasionally off and on with Alice until we noticed Toby was getting a bit bored, so we decided to head back. I packed up my laptop, grabbed my phone, while Bella grabbed Toby's hand and away we went.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, another update. Again, thank you for every rec, review, pm about this little story. Makes my day.**

 **Thanks to Kyla713 for looking this over and Packy and Mina's comments.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7-**

Later that afternoon, all three of us were sitting on the couch, Toby in between Bella and I, his hands in the popcorn bowl. He insisted that Bella had to watch Zootopia. She agreed, of course, and told Toby she couldn't possibly pass up her chance of watching it with him.

I had just pushed play when Toby noticed that this time, words flashed across the screen whenever someone said something.

"What are those? You've never put them on there before," he said, stuffing his tiny mouth with popcorn.

"Closed captioning, bud. Will make it a lot easier for Bella to keep up," I told him, while looking over his head at Bella, hoping I wasn't overstepping by putting the captioning on for the movie. She quickly signed _Thank you_ before turning her head back to the movie and grabbing a handful of popcorn before Toby took more.

"Well...that's pretty cool. I didn't know they did that." _This kid._

I leaned back, my arm across the back of the couch behind Toby and close to Bella's shoulder. I tried not to keep stealing glances at her, but I honestly couldn't help it. There was just something about knowing that she was really there, in my house, on my couch, next to me and my son.

As the movie continued, Toby leaned more into me as he relaxed. I was sure he'd be out for the count soon after such an exciting morning with Bella. It was rare when he took naps, but I planned to take full advantage.

I must have been getting into the movie when I felt goosebumps where Bella's fingers slowly moved up the back of my neck, playing in my hair. It felt nice. I turned my head toward her and kissed her wrist. My eyes wandered down and noticed Toby was asleep, so I put my fingers up to my lips, telling her to be quiet as I stood up slowly, laying Toby down as I moved so he wouldn't wake up.

Gently, I grabbed her hand and pulled her up with me, chest to chest. I ran my hands slowly up her arms, moved her hair away from her face, and then leaned in and softly met my lips with hers. I pulled back and looked into her eyes, smiled, and then returned to kissing her. That time, deeper. My tongue slowly teased her bottom lip before she allowed me entrance and met hers with mine. I swore I felt an electric charge start at the bottom of my feet all the way up my back, shocking every nerve ending along my spine.

As our kisses grew a bit more urgent, deeper, longer, I unfortunately pulled away and took her hand into mine as I walked us out of the room and into my office that had a couch and chair. I didn't want to take her back to my room. I was too worried I'd make her uncomfortable. At least this way, she could be much more comfortable, I hoped.

I sat down in the chair and pulled her into my lap. She straddled my legs, moving into kiss me again, brazenly nipping my bottom lip before I got a taste of her again. Pulling away, I kissed my way up her jaw and to her ear, where I nibbled gently before making my way down her delectable neck, tongue peeking out for tastes here and there.

 _Heaven._

My lips met hers again, and pulled her close as I could get her to me. I knew we were moving way farther than we probably should have been when she ground down on me, a soft, sweet moan emitting deep within her throat, causing my own groan as she pressed down on me again.

My hands clenched at her side before I slipped just my fingers just under her shirt, pulling back to look at her and make sure we were okay. She nodded, her eyes hazy and full of lust as she leaned in again, kissing me more. Slowly, my hands crept up her sides until my thumb met the lace of her bra. Bella whimpered into the kiss before pulling back, her hands on the bottom of her shirt.

"Dad! Bella?" I heard Toby yell, and my forehead hit hers gently as I tried to regain my breathing and slow myself down. I signed to Bella that Toby was awake, and she jumped off me faster than I would've liked.

Standing up, I tried to hide the evidence of what we'd been up to, and I looked over at Bella, who had her hand over mouth as she giggled.

"I'd say I'm sorry, Edward, but that was so worth it."

I groaned, shook my head and leaned in to kiss her one more time before going out to my son. I knew I definitely had no regrets to our activities as I walked out of the room.

I felt a hard smack to my ass, so I turned around and glared at Bella. "Not fair."

"Again, I'd say I'm sorry but..."

 _Definitely a troublemaker._


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd like to thank the reader who rec'd this over on A Different Forest. You made my morning. And Thank you all for continuing to read and review this little story. Those who follow SGMW that will be updating after this.**

 **Thank you to Kyla713 for putting up with me constantly sending her docs to look over this week.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8-**

Bella stayed and watched one more movie and had dinner with us. We walked her home and I managed to sneak a kiss on her sweet lips. Toby gave her a hug and we said our goodnights. It was obvious that my son hated to see her go as much as I did.

I held out my hand for Toby to hold as we walked home. He was quiet the whole way, which was unusual for him, but he'd had a long day.

Once we were back inside our warm house, I set about getting a bath ready for him and starting his bedtime ritual. He came into the bathroom, a puzzled look on his face. I pulled him to me and wrapped my arms around him. "What's up, little man?"

"I'm just thinking," he replied and shrugged his shoulders.

"About?" I asked as I helped him pull off his shirt. He did the rest of his clothes and got in the bath.

"Well...um, I was just wondering if Bella is our friend, why didn't she just stay the night? We could've watched another movie then. And I could have shown Bella all my Legos. She'd love my Legos."

I laughed, but then wondered exactly how do you explain to a four-year-old that his friend is my girlfriend, and it was too soon to be spending the night ?

"Well, Bella has to work in the morning. We don't want to keep her up too late, yeah? How about we make her lunch tomorrow?"

"I suppose. But I'm bringing her some of my Legos, too."

I shook my head and chuckled. I loved how open Toby was with Bella, how he wanted her to know and see everything his little eyes did. It warmed my heart.

Standing in front of the sink mirror while Toby finished his bath, I looked at myself, my hands running over my beard. It wasn't long, still fairly short, but needed a trim. I noticed the slight irritation to Bella's face after we had kissed. I turned to Toby, pointing to my beard, and asked "Hey T, do you think I should get rid of this?"

"Maybe. But I like it," he said, all the while playing with his bath toys. "Bella might like you more without though. I saw that kiss." He made a grossed out face as he admitted that, which then caused me to burst out laughing.

"One day, Toby, you won't make that scrunched up, grossed out face when the idea of kissing a girl comes up."

"Think you are wrong about that, Dad."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, pulled up Bella's name and texted her. _**I have a somewhat serious question since my own son can't give me a straight answer. Should the beard stay or go?**_

I set about getting ready to at least trim it, when my phone pinged with a message from Bella. _**The beard stays. You get rid of it and I withhold kisses, chocolate muffins, coffee, hot chocolate. So no, don't harm the beard.**_

I shot off a quick reply. _**Okay, okay! I don't want you keeping anything from me, most of all kisses.**_

"All right, Toby, once I'm done, it's time to get out and into pajamas, okay?"

I heard a loud sigh as set about trimming my beard and cleaning my face, and then brushing my teeth for the night. Grabbing a towel, I wiped my face down, hung that one up, and then grabbed another and held it open for Toby to get out. Which he did, all the while whining about bedtime.

"Brush your teeth, and if you don't whine again, I'll give you an extra thirty minutes before bedtime." That perked him up.

He chose to spend his extra time before bed downstairs, cuddled up to me and watching some cartoons. I heard his breath even out and light snores escape him twenty minutes later. I picked my boy up and made my way back upstairs. He was getting heavier, and pretty soon, I wouldn't be able to do this quite as easily. Luckily, his sheets were already pulled back, so I laid him down, kissed his forehead and left the room, leaving his door open just a crack.

I got ready for bed myself, and then headed downstairs to clean up and watch some sports center before I crashed, which would be very soon.

Yawning, I checked my phone as I walked up the stairs to my room after I shut everything off and locked all the doors. A message came through just as I reached my room. _**Did the beard survive?**_

I chuckled, my finger moving across the screen to reply. _**You'll be happy to know the beard is intact. Just a slight trim.**_ I hit send, and then wrote another message. _**Make no plans for lunch tomorrow. Your boys have you covered.**_

I laid down in my bed and pulled the covers up when she sent another reply. _**So lunch with my boys, huh? No complaints from me.**_ A few seconds later, another message from her. _**Goodnight, Edward.**_

 _ **Goodnight, Bella,**_ I replied, placing my phone down, the alarm set and turned over. I closed my eyes, silently wishing for a night where this bed didn't feel so lonely.


	9. Chapter 9

**Busy day, finally getting time to post. The story below about the hearing aids is completely true. I did put my hearing aids under my parents car when we had to go to Seattle. That was a rather uncomfortable six hour car ride home. Also, true story about the dad not liking having a deaf daughter. I seem to be getting rather personal with this fic. Anyway...**

 **Thanks to Kyla713 for looking of this and Packy for all her comments.**

 **Enjoy. Only about 6 chapters left including Epi.**

 **Chapter 9-**

Trying to keep a little boy occupied until a certain time is absolutely hard. I was running out of options. Right after breakfast, all Toby cared about was making Bella lunch and getting to her. That was all his little mind centered on. I tried bribing him with extra cartoons, having a go on a game on my phone, calling his grandparents, but nope, nothing worked.

"Bud, it is barely after nine in the morning. Nowhere near the time we need to start making lunch and getting to Bella," I told him, exasperation clearly in my voice.

"This isn't fair. Time should be faster," he whined, a pout overtaking his face.

I walked over to him, pulled him down next to me. "I wish time worked like that, but sadly, it doesn't. Two hours won't kill you in the waiting game."

"Hmmpf." He crossed his arms and glared off into space as I grabbed my phone to sneakily snap a picture and text it to a certain someone. _**Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning.**_

While I waited for a reply from Bella, I set about trying to entice Toby into a game of memory, but once again, he wasn't having it. I then tried to make him happy by putting in Cars. It worked for all of fifteen minutes before he asked me what time it was again.

 _Coffee. I need coffee._

Once I walked into the kitchen, grabbed the coffee pot and poured myself some coffee, my phone beeped. _**Why so grumpy? Thought he'd be happy about having lunch with me. And shhh, don't tell him. I made him a surprise.**_

I smiled, took a sip of my hot coffee and quickly sent off another text. _**Beautiful, your secret is safe with me. And Toby gets his impatience from me. We both obviously can't wait to see you.**_

Finally, the clock hit eleven, and I got a grumpy Toby happy again when we started to make sandwiches for our lunch. He insisted we all needed juice boxes and animal crackers, which were his most favorite things as of late. We packed it up, put on our coats and we set out on our way to Bella's coffee shop.

Toby walked as fast as his little legs could carry him the whole way there, and once we reached the door, I opened it for him and he immediately sought out Bella.

She was standing at the counter, talking to a tall man with short curly-ish hair, and a long black coat on. Her hands were moving rapidly as they signed back and forth to one another.

The minute Toby found her, he ran and collided into her, his arms around her middle, face pressed close. Bella bent down to hug him and signed _How is my friend today?_ Toby replied with a good, and then looked up to the man Bella had been conversing with. I finally made my way to them and pulled Toby in closer to me, and then leaned into kiss her cheek.

Bella signed slowly with individual letters rather than a special sign name for the man. _Jasper, this is Edward and Toby._

Then Bella spoke to us, but signed for Jasper. "Edward and Toby, this is Jasper. He's one of our frequent customers. He is deaf and does not speak."

 _Nice to meet you,_ I signed and shook his hand. Turning to Bella, I lifted up our lunch and pointed to an empty table. She nodded and went back to helping Jasper. Toby and I made our way to the table where we set out our lunches. A short time later, Bella joined us. She placed a small wrapped package in front of Toby and smiled.

"Open," she told him as well as signed, since he was still on a kick about learning ASL.

He excitedly tore it open and found flash cards of words and how to sign them, and underneath that, was a huge double chocolate chip cookie.

"Thank you so much, Bella! I will make Dad help me with them."

"It makes me happy that you want to learn and are excited about learning. I will add more cards once you've learned these. Pretty soon, you will be as good as Jasper and me."

We ate our lunch, talking every so often. After Toby was done with his, Alice came over and stole him for a bit. "It's slow, and I'm bored." She shrugged. "Plus, I have some new coloring books waiting for him in Bella's office. Hope he likes Spider-Man."

So that left the two of us on our own.

I pulled her chair closer to me, my finger on her chin, motioning her to face me before I leaned in and kissed her softly. She smiled sweetly and reciprocated, even nipping my bottom lip.

"How long have you owned this place, Bella? It's amazing," I asked, my arm around her shoulders.

"Hmm, give or take about nine years. My grandparents helped me secure it when I graduated, and I recruited Alice to help. We started out advertising to the only audience we knew—the deaf community, since we grew up in it. A lot of our customers are friends from our old schools. When I opened this place, I wanted it to be somewhere that people like me, fellow hard of hearing and deaf people, could relax and feel normal. Not have to worry about if they will have any problems ordering or being around people," Bella explained, and I quickly found myself in even more awe of her. She continued with one last thing. "Though, Jasper, who you met, was one of our first customers and he is still loyal. But I think that all has to do with Alice more than anything."

"That's amazing. And I never would've known that. I guess... as bad as this sounds, I never truly paid attention before in all the times I have been in here. Not until you," I admitted, feeling awful.

"Don't feel bad. A lot of us like it that way. We prefer to have people know us, and if they haven't picked up on our deafness, we like to tell them on our own, when we know they won't dislike us afterwards. I've met some pretty uninformed, mean people."

Bella looked a touch sad at that admission, like it hit her on a much deeper level. "How anyone could hate you for a disability or impairment, I'll never understand. The things you have overcome and continue to do so. In my opinion, they are just jealous they don't have a good excuse for ignoring people," I said, winking to hopefully alleviate the heavy.

"Sadly, not everyone looks at it that way. My grandparents embraced it, as did my mom. They were the ones that fought for every special class for me, every signing session, hearing aid and tests and so on. My dad..." Bella looked away and wiped a stray tear. "He never really liked having a deaf daughter. He'd make fun of me constantly. When I was younger, I hated being deaf, seen as different. Once, I hid my hearing aids under my parent's car. They ran over them, and that was three thousand dollars that they were pissed was flushed down the toilet. Not to mention, it was a pretty long car ride home."

I hugged her to me, wishing I was around even back then so I could shield her from it all. "Well, I'm not entirely sure what to say about your dad. That was mean and selfish, and as a parent, he should've known better. But I am happy you had your grandparents and mom. That thing about your hearing aids, though, I get it. I'd probably have done the same, too. It is hard for a little kid to carry a disability, to be seen to be different when all you want is normal in your life like everyone else. So I get it."

We talked for some more, covering everything from where we went to college, to my parents. Who, I knew it was too soon, I was eager for her to meet. But I knew, deep down, she was it. There would be no one after her.

Our little bubble was soon broken by Toby running up and sitting next to Bella. "I colored you some Spider-Man pictures, but you can't see them until you go into your office. Okay?"

Soon, Bella had to get back work for the afternoon, but not before promising us she'd be at the park later if we wanted to meet up. Toby and I both kissed her cheek before heading home.

After we arrived, I set Toby up with some Legos in my office so I could get some work done. My phone alerted me to a text and a picture. The picture was of Bella's office that had pictures of Spider-Man hung up throughout. _**I like my new office decorations.**_

I chuckled and shook my head, my eyes moving to where Toby was playing.

I sent one last text. _**That looks perfect.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**First off, can I just say that Mina is freaking amazing and so talented? She surprised me with a banner for this story and it is absolutely BEAUTIFUL. (I also want to thiank Rita over at the Rob Attack block for making one as well.) Mina had to put up with me thanking her for a long while. This fandom has some absolutely talented peeps!**

 **Sorry for the late update, guys. Dealing with crazy rain, a bit of flooding and lights going off for a bit. I hope you guys enjoy this update. I think most of you wanted this to happen. So, I will just let you guys get on with it. Thank you to the lovely Kyla713 for looking this over and to Packy as well.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter10-**

Thanksgiving somehow crept up on us. It had completely fallen from my mind throughout the time I've spent with Bella, getting to know her. We went on a few more dates, some with just the two of us, others with Toby as well. It seemed that no matter what we did, it always felt right; fun and like we never wanted the time spent together to ever end.

Toby had now amassed a rather large collection of leaves in an array of colors. He had a pile for himself, and he'd even put a pile together for Bella. He refused to give them to her yet, saying they were for something special that Grandma was helping him with. Bella didn't help Toby's leaf obsession, either. She'd recently taught him to put them in books to press them flat, and I began finding leaves in books I needed for work. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to throw any of them away. I felt like it was somehow a greater connection to all of us.

Halloween was a blast. Bella admitted that she was never huge on the holiday. She preferred to stay in. Toby insisted that we had a to make her enjoy Halloween at least once, so we planned a day of pumpkin patch, hay rides, hot apple cider and costume shopping. Toby asserted that he needed a pumpkin bigger than his head. We tried to talk him out of it, but it was a no go. It wasn't fun lugging the damn thing to the car after. The happiness on Toby and Bella's faces made it worth it, though.

Toby decided that, instead of letting his grandma make his costume that year, he wanted to go as The Winter Soldier. Bella had the idea we should make it complete, with me as Captain America and her going as Black Widow. We made a pretty cool bunch. Trick or treating was a blast. This was also the first time that Bella met my parents. I could tell she was nervous, but Toby held her hand, pulled her up to my dad and mom and introduced them.

"Grampy and Nan, this is Bella. She's the bestest!" Toby told them and then showed them what he said while signing. Bella had helped him learn to sign for every family member, but she also showed him her special way of signing her name instead of spelling out each individual letter. He was pretty proud of himself.

"That was sign language. Bella has been teaching me for a long time. It's fun!" Toby exclaimed, and then let go of Bella's hand to hug my mom and dad.

We explained how she reads lips, that they didn't need to focus on signing, but they also said they'd like to learn. It seemed as if they picked up on the fact that Bella was special to us, and therefore, would be around for a long time. At least, I hoped.

In the weeks that passed, we grew closer. Bella was spending more and more time with us at our house. Almost every night, we shared dinner together, and lately, Toby only let Bella put him to bed and start his bedtime ritual. I didn't feel left out; if anything, I loved watching those two together.

It was a few days before Thanksgiving, after Toby had long since gone to bed, and Bella and I were sitting on the couch and cuddling.

"Any plans for Thanksgiving?" I asked, my fingers fiddling with hers.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "First, can I ask you something?"

A tight feeling in my gut overtook me. "Of course. Anything."

"I mean something to you, right? You're not just going through the motions with me?"

"Bella, no. No. You more than mean something to me, to us. What brought this on?" I pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"You won't get tired of always making sure I can read your lips? That I hear you? That you remember to sign when you need to?" Her eyes looked so sad, I wanted to take that away.

"Your deafness is a part of you. A part of you I could never hate. I will never tire of it, of learning as I go with you. I don't ever want you to doubt yourself, or us. I love knowing that you have to watch my lips when I talk. The things I think, knowing you're watching every movement I make. The urge I have to just shut up and kiss you when you are so intently watching how I form my words. Every time I sign something to you, I feel like we have that much more in common. Never could you be a burden, ever. I love everything about you," I admitted, quickly realizing what I said and let it settle. It felt good, perfect. "Why do you ask this?"

I noticed Bella wiping a tear away just before she snuggled even closer to me. "I ask because I'm falling in ways I never thought I could fall for a person. Because I am afraid if I let myself fall further, I'll end up getting hurt. But the thing is, I am falling, and hard at that. I don't want you to wake up one day and be like, 'I've had enough' and leave me, like someone has before. I don't want to lose you, and I especially don't want to lose Toby. I realize this is probably what some would deem as too soon, but I love you. The both of you. You guys make me feel normal as normal can be. Like I belong. But to answer your above question, no plans."

I kissed her then, long and deep. Savoring each time our lips caressed, our tongues touched, and we sighed into each other.

"Bella." I pressed my forehead against her, eyes closed. "Please say you'll stay the night." I opened my eyes to look into hers, hoping I wouldn't see her doubt there. Instead, I found excitement in her eyes when she nodded her reply. "Stand up, baby."

I stood up after her, clasped her hand in mine and led her to my room. I softly laid her down on my bed, took off her shoes and socks, and got down next to her, partially over her. My lips pressed tiny kisses all up and down her neck, working my way up her jaw and back to her lips. My fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt, taking my time and making my way up to the cup of her bra, where I pulled one down, allowing me to feel her now peaked nipple. I gazed into her eyes as I slowly ran my finger over her warm flesh, and her breath hitched.

Soon, we were kissing madly, groans and moans escaping us. Clothes were shed, and soon, we were flesh to flesh.

I kissed her one last time before asking, "This isn't too fast?"

She shook her head, pulled her legs up around my waist as I settled in. I kissed her collarbone, nipping as I went. Down her chest, then to her soft stomach, teeth raking across her hip bones gently. The smell of her, the taste of her, I found myself lost in it. I kissed further down and on that first tongue stroke, she melted into the bed, moaning softly. I worked her up, but not to the point of finishing. Not yet.

I sat up and allowed my eyes to look her up and down. She belonged in my bed. I leaned over her, toward the bedside table and grabbed what I needed and slipped it on. Dropping down again, I kissed her deep just as I pushed in, her legs once again going tight around my waist. I took my time, slow deep strokes.

I whispered anything and everything into her good ear, kissing her anywhere my lips could find as I worked her body into a frenzy.

Soon, we both hit our highs and it was beautiful. When she let go, her eyes went wide and then scrunched shut as her body curved into me while her head shot back, a long, low moan escaping her. I pressed forward a few more times before finding mine. My head and lips met her neck as I groaned out my release.

 _Perfection._

We cleaned up and then both got back into bed. Laying on my back, I pulled her up next to me, her head on my chest.

"You should know, Bella, I feel the same. You're stuck with me now. Stuck with both of us."

She turned her head up and kissed me, pressing into me.

"You should also know, I'll sign to you forever."

The response to my admission was one I would never forget. That smile she let loose would forever be ingrained on my heart.


	11. Chapter 11

You guys are continuously blowing me away with all the attention this fic is getting. I am constantly surprised at all the rec's I see on FB. All the favorites and reviews. Thank you SO much. It makes me happy to know you guys are enjoying this fic as much as I am writing it.

Thanks again to Kyla713 for looking this over as well as Packy.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 11-**

The morning after, I woke with Bella still cuddled close, head on my chest, her arm draped over me. My mind went to Toby as I held her, wondering how we should play the fact Bella slept over, if he'd be okay with it.

Bella began to stir. After a soft groan and stretch, I was met with her beautiful eyes and soft smile.

"Morning." Her voice was raspy with sleep.

"Morning, sweetheart." I kissed her forehead and pulled her into me again. "I think waking up to you is the best thing I can experience...apart from last night."

Bella ducked her head, a slight blush arose across her cheeks. "No complaints from me." She looked back to me again, her chin on my chest. "I am a bit worried about Toby's reaction."

A knock on my door made us both freeze. "Dad! I have to wee and I can't get the zipper down on my pjs!" Toby shouted and knocked again.

"All right! All right, keep your britches on, impatient one. Give me a sec. Go to the bathroom, I'll be right there." I sat up in bed and pulled on my boxers before turning to Bella. "I'll take care of him. We will just wing it. Meet us in the kitchen. You know Toby is going to be happy, but mostly likely mad that you didn't spend the night when he knew about it beforehand. It won't last long." I walked over to my dresser, threw Bella a shirt and sleep pants, while I got dressed.

I met a very impatient little boy in the bathroom doing the potty dance, so I helped him sort himself out and told him to meet us in the kitchen. I'd make Blueberry pancakes, which were his favorite.

Bella was sitting down at the table, coffee cup in hand. I stopped short for a few seconds, just staring at her and realizing just how much she actually seemed to belong there, and that I'd rather have every morning like this.

"I poured you a cup, it's by the coffee maker," Bella said, still looking sleepy.

Walking up to her, I kissed her softly on the lips. "Thank you." A few minutes later, I heard little footfalls as Toby walked into the kitchen. He stopped short, his eyes grew wide and then the biggest smile spread across his face.

"You're here!" He ran up to Bella and threw his arms around her, almost knocking her coffee cup off the table.

"I am. Good morning, Toby." She pulled him into a tight hug. "Want to sit next to me and I'll read the comics to you while your dad slaves away and makes us breakfast?"

I chuckled and took a sip of my coffee. "I see how it is. You get all the snuggles with my son while I do all the hard work."

Bella shrugged. "I'm sure Toby would choose me anyway." She winked and childishly stuck out her tongue, before signing, _I love you._ I don't know why, but her signing those three words seemed that much more monumental and special to me. Kind of like it was still our little secret; that we could stay in this tiny bubble we had made ourselves.

"Wait..." Toby suddenly stood up, looked between Bella and me, "Why did he get a sleep over and not me? I met you first." His bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

Bella pulled him toward her and up on to her lap. "Are you mad I stayed?"

"No. Means I got to wake up with you here. Best ever!" he excitedly said. "But if you had stayed with me, you could've slept with my Olaf blanket, watched movies and we could've made dad make us all the popcorn."

Bella laughed and shook her head. "Well... if it is okay with Dad, I will stay tonight and we will watch movies, cover up in your Olaf blanket and beg your dad to ply us with all of the junk food."

Toby smiled and hugged Bella before kissing her cheek. "I think you should stay more often. I bet you could get Dad to do anything."

 _My own kid is plotting against me._

After breakfast, we decided to have a bit of a lazy day in since we had to prep for Thanksgiving. My parents were taking care of most of the cooking, but we'd decided to have it at my place, so I was cooking the turkey and Bella was handling the pies.

"Are you sure you don't want to see your parents for Thanksgiving? I feel like I'm taking over and keeping you from something," I admitted, while I watched Toby play around on the floor in front of the television.

"You're not. And to be honest, I'm really not big on holidays. I am not fan of big groups of people, the constant trying to catch up with conversations. It's stressful. And loud, which is odd for me saying since I'm mostly deaf, but sometimes even the noise can get to me and I just end up being miserable and taking my aids out. I will video chat my mom in the morning."

I'd noticed since her slip up about her dad a while ago, she didn't mention him often. I supposed if I grew up with a dad like that, my relationship with him would be non-existent, but I still felt like I should bring it up.

"What about your dad?" I braced, hoping I hadn't overstepped some invisible line drawn.

"What about him? He doesn't call me often, and when he does, we just argue. Plus, my parents divorced a long time ago. I'm just better off just focusing on my mom, as bad as that sounds."

I nodded, wrapped my arms her and leaned in to kiss her. Still sweet and perfect.

Thanksgiving was a busy day for all involved, but there was something about seeing Bella interact with my family on a larger scale. My parents and brother, Emmett, showed up, arms full of food. Before Toby could pull Emmett away, I noticed Bella wasn't sure what to make of him. She signed to me, W _hat is he? A football player? He's huge!_ My ASL was still lacking, but I was quickly learning. I signed back _, No, just a huge teddy bear. Don't tell him I told you that._ I winked and then went to go help my mom set up, glancing one last time at Bella and then at Emmett, who looked all confused.

That meal was probably one of the best Thanksgivings Toby and I had in a while. It felt more complete just having Bella there. Toby was teaching Emmett the signs he knew and my brother took to it how my son had. When he tried to ask Bella something, he fumbled more than I did, but Bella corrected him and then taught him a few extra things not suitable for little kids to know. Leave it to Emmett to ask about curse words.

After everyone left and things were cleaned up, I sent Bella up to my office so she could make a video call to her mom, and Toby wanted to go with her to say hi. I walked in a short while later to find my two favorite people video chatting and signing to her mom, Toby laughing and giggling when Bella would tickle him. Before she signed off, she introduced me to Renee. She invited us down to Phoenix soon for a visit, saying she had to meet the man and kid who stole her Bella away.

That night, Bella held true to her promise, and Toby picked out a few movies for them to watch. I wasn't invited, but I was to make popcorn and bring the chips and juice out. I went upstairs to work on a few things, coming down a while later. I found Bella and Toby snuggled under his Olaf blanket, fast asleep. I chose not to move them, and just let them be. I kissed them both goodnight and went to lock up.

A loving sense of family overtook me as I laid in bed. I let out a contented sigh upon the realization that this was how it should be.


	12. Chapter 12

**So, guys, after this chapter there is only two more left and an epilogue. I'll be marking this complete come Tuesday. Again, I can't thank you enough for each and every review and rec for this story.**

 **Thank you to Kyla713 for looking this over.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12-**

I awoke to laughter and I couldn't help but smile as I wiped the sleep from my eyes, stretched and yawned. I pondered if should leave the bed or stay and let them have their fun, but two voices right outside my door made the choice for me.

"Do you think we should wake him?" I heard Bella ask.

Toby giggled, and I listened intently for his reply. "When I want him up, I usually go and jump on the bed. Less chance of him being a super grump then."

The door opened a little, like they were being as quiet as they could, so I decided I should try and feign sleep. I closed my eyes and turned my back away from the door. I tried to listen for footfalls, but before I knew it, I had two people jump on my bed, and then Toby landing on me.

"Oof!" I cried out and then wrapped my arms around Toby to tickle him. "You guys gave yourself away with how loud you both were at my door." I laughed and looked at Bella.

"Toby is the one who said you wouldn't hear us. You snore loudly, too." Bella tried to hold back a laugh, but failed.

I gasped. "Traitor. And for the record, I do not snore." I tickled Toby even more, his laughter overtaking the room.

"I think someone is in denial," Bella said seriously before laying down next to us and tried to pull Toby out of my arms playfully.

I glared. "Both of you are picking on me? After I was nice and got you all the junk food?" I pouted, and Bella lost it and just kissed me, which then caused a certain little boy to be all, "Ewwww!"

That day was another that could be marked down as amazing. From then on, Bella was barely at her house. The only time she wasn't was when she was at work. Toby would pull the puppy dog eyes and pouty look if she said she was going home for the night, and Bella could never bring herself to say no.

I figured something needed to change and fast. I wanted it official; I just wasn't sure how to go about it. Our lives were hectic due to Christmas coming up, and I knew it was probably a bad time to ask, but I couldn't wait anymore. So, I enlisted my mini me. He was good at getting Bella to say yes.

Bella was at work and I had a free moment from phone calls, client drafts and emails to get Toby's attention. He hated to be disrupted when he was coloring, but I figured he'd appreciate the reason this one time.

He was on my big drafting table, papers all spread out. He liked to say he was working like me. He'd draw pictures of houses there, using my pencils and pens. I couldn't say no to him, either. I loved that he liked to draw and create as much as I did. I hoped he'd never lose that love.

I walked up behind him, my hands on either side of him on the table. "What are you drawing this time?"

"A house with leaves. Red, like Bella likes. I tried to draw a dog, because I want one, but it came out not so great." Toby scrunched up his nose as he pointed to what looked like a black scraggly blob of ink, so I grabbed a pencil and drew some legs, tail and proper snout and nose for him.

"How about that?" I set the pencil down as my eyes roamed over the rest of his picture. There were three stick figures that I guessed were of Bella, Toby and me. But in one of the larger figures of us, there was a small little stick figure. I pointed to it and asked, "What is that?"

Toby turned his head to look at me. "The dog does look a little bit better. Kind of." Smiling, he giggled, and then pointed to the small figure my finger was on. "That is a brother or sister. I haven't decided yet."

My eyes went huge. I wasn't expecting that, nor was it even on my mind, but I wasn't gonna lie—another baby wouldn't be a bad thing.

"You want that?" I questioned as I picked him up from the stole and walked us over to the chair at my desk, setting him in my lap.

"I think it'd be cool. I think Bella would be a good mom. With how much I like her, I know a baby would, too."

 _Well, I can't argue with that._

"Maybe in the future that might be a possibility." I kissed his head and pulled him into me, sighing. "So, I was thinking about something. I think I need your help with it, though."

He looked all serious when he replied, "I know I can help. I'm good at helping."

I laughed and shook my head. "That you are. I was wondering if we should ask Bella to move in with us. What do you think?"

His eyes got huge and he nodded his head excitedly. "Yes. Yes! She should! She'd love it here. And if she lives here, that means I could get cuddles whenever I want and maybe her chocolate muffins, too."

"You get her chocolate muffins anyway. She always brings you home something." I smiled at my son. "When she would we ask? After Christmas?"

"No, I want her here for Christmas. I don't want Santa to miss her if she's at her house and not here."

 _Kid logic._

"Are you saying you want me to ask today?"

He nodded his head, gave me a hug and went back to my drafting table. I knew kids could only take serious conversations for so long. I just hoped I wasn't jumping the gun and moving too fast. I felt like everything has been happening at warp speed, but I also felt like that wasn't a bad thing at all. Deep down, when it came to Bella, I felt like we had known her forever. I couldn't explain how right it felt if I tried.

"Hey, bud, you should give Bella that picture you drew, but can I add something to it?"

He handed off the paper to me and I wrote what I wanted on it. I sent Toby downstairs five minutes before Bella was due home. I explained that I wanted him wait on the couch for her and when she walked through the door, he was to hand her the picture he drew.

I looked at what I wrote one last time before folding it up. My eyes ran over the words in my script again and again. I wrote: _What I want our future to hold_ at the top of the page. I handed it off to Toby and my nerves escalated as he left the room.

 _What if she says no to us?_

I heard the front door shut, so I decided to make my way downstairs. I came into the living room and faced the front door. Bella was still standing in front of the door, her hands clutching the picture Toby drew, her eyes swimming with emotion. Toby had his arms around her waist, clinging on to her.

As I walked toward them, I signed, _move in with us?_

She stood silent and still for a few minutes, so I signed again, _please say you'll move in with us._

I watched her face; shock and love were the two most prominent emotions displayed across her features.

She then bent down and held Toby to her before turning to me and said one simple word.

"Yes."


	13. Chapter 13

**One more chapter after this one and then the epilogue. Not even gonna lie, I'm kind of sad to be pushing complete on this one Tuesday. Also, there is a certain part in this chapter that I blame completely on Mina and Erica. They know why. They posted a certain cute video in my group.**

 **Thank you to Kyla713 for looking this over and to Packy for all her comments.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13-**

Bella was fully moved in a week before Christmas. It took some time to merge our two houses and for her to work out the lease in her townhouse. Though, it helped that Jasper was looking for a new place, so Bella avoided any penalties when he took over her lease.

Toby was beside himself with every new box we brought over from Bella's place. He insisted on helping us put things away. When he came across Bella's old ASL books and tapes, he ran to Bella and pleaded with her put one on. She tried to tell him it was for more advanced learners, but he didn't care. He sat and watched, and he picked up on some things pretty fast. Bella was incredibly proud of him. I could tell it meant a lot to her that he was so eager to learn.

A few days before Christmas, Toby was due to go to my parents for a sleepover. For the first time ever, he wasn't all that fired up to go.

"What if Bella misses me? She is all moved in and she usually reads and signs me to sleep every night now. I don't want to miss it," Toby said sadly.

"You can video chat us before bed. I'm sure Bella would love that. I know she won't want to miss reading you to sleep, but it is only one night. Plus, did you forget that you have to work on your secret Bella project with your grandparents. You did swear them to secrecy after all." I tried to lighten the mood. I knew Toby was really attached now that Bella was living with us, he didn't want to leave her.

"I guess a video chat works," he admitted and gave me a hug.

We went upstairs to pack his overnight bag. He grabbed a few more supplies for his secret project before we made our way back downstairs. Bella had just walked in the front door with a bag from her shop in her arms.

Toby ran up to her and gave her hug. "I'm getting ready to go to my grandparents, but I don't wanna." He clung to her even more.

Bella walked further in with Toby still holding on to her. She reached the couch, set the bag down beside her, and pulled Toby up into her lap. "Why not?" she asked him, while cocooning him her arms.

I sat down on the arm of the couch, my hand on Bella's shoulder. "He's going to miss you and your nighttime ritual."

"Oh, bud." She squeezed him tightly. "It is only one night and your grandma came into my shop today to tell me they were all ready for you and are really excited. And she promised they'd get you set up to video chat with us before bed."

"That's what Dad said, but still." He laid his head her shoulder that wasn't occupied by my hand. "Not the same."

"Just one night, my Toby. I could sign you a story right now and then another when we video chat?"

Toby agreed to that plan, so I got up and let them have their time together. She was slowly signing the story and speaking the words as she went. Shortly after she signed the last word, a knock at the door came.

"You ready, Toby?" my mom asked after I let her in. "Grampy is waiting out in the car. We have lots to do!"

Toby grabbed his bag and gave both Bella and me hugs, and began walking to his grandma.

"Toby, wait, I have something for you," Bella said, holding up the bag she brought home.

Toby's eyes lit up. I knew she most likely packed his favorite muffins and a few cookies in there. She was constantly spoiling him with sweets. She handed my mom the bag before bending down to speak to Toby. "I think you know what is in there, but there is also something in there from another friend of yours. Video chat us when you open it, okay?"

He agreed, and after another round of hugs and kisses, we had the house to ourselves. We decided to order in and get a head start on wrapping presents. Once that was done, I had the idea that we should spend our time a different way.

Laying down on the couch, I pulled Bella down on top of me and began to kiss her. Slowly at first, and then deeper, nipping gently with each new touch of our lips. Her soft moans and whimpers were driving me mad, even more so when she began to grind against me when she felt my obvious arousal. Her hand went under my shirt teasingly. Her lips moved from mine, down my jaw, to my ear. Her tongue peeking out for little tastes as she went.

We didn't get much farther when my phone pinged with a text telling us to get on video chat, so we did.

Toby's cute little head took up most of the screen due to his excitement. My mother had to try and hold him down to get him to stop jumping around.

"Did you know what Jasper got me, Bella?!"

Bella nodded. "I did. And I think it is a great idea."

I was completely clueless as to what Jasper got him, but if it made Toby this excited and happy, I was all for it.

Bella turned to me, kissed me softly, and asked, "Remember Toby wanting a dog?"

"Dad! Oh my gosh... Jasper is the best. Still not better than Bella, but he's the coolest!"

"I'm guessing he got you a dog?"

"Jasper and I had talked shortly after you guys asked me to move in. I brought up the fact that our little guy wanted a dog, and he then said that he could help out with that. I know I should have asked and talked to you, but when you find out about this dog, I knew you'd say yes anyway. Plus, Toby has said numerous times you can't say no to us." Bella laughed and turned back to the screen. "Toby, tell your dad about the dog."

Toby sat up a little straighter and held up a picture of a small pup. "Jasper says he can't find a home, that no one wants him because he can't hear. He's a deaf dog. Jasper paid his adoption fees, and we can pick him up tomorrow!"

They were right; I'd never say no to that. "He'll fit right in with us." I smiled. "I guess we better go pick up dog food, toys and treats, huh?"

"Yes! And Jasper said that dogs can learn sign language, too. He already knows sit and water in sign," Toby excitedly told us.

I'd have to thank Jasper the next time I saw him. "That is too cool, bud! I can't wait to meet him. What else was in that bag?"

"Dad," Toby whined and rolled his eyes. "You know Bella put the double chocolate muffins in and some cookies. And I already ate two. Grandpa said I could."

"Way to throw me under the bus there," my dad said from somewhere off screen.

We soon said our goodbyes, but let Bella and Toby do their nighttime ritual of reading and signing a story. She was almost to the end when Toby yawned.

"Looks like the sugar rush is crashing. Goodnight, Toby. We will pick you up in the morning and go pick up our new friend," Bella told him and blew him a kiss.

"Okay. And I finished my project." Toby winked, blew us a kiss, and the screen went black.

That night, when the house was quiet, only Bella's sighs and moans could be heard as I made soft, sweet slow love to her. Taking my time, kissing every inch of her that I could. Fingers roamed as I slowly rocked into her. I could feel every muscle clench, every hitch in her breath. If a total sense of completion could be found, this was it.


	14. Chapter 14

**It is always an odd, but good feeling when typing The End on a fic. I'm oddly sad this one will be over. BUT Epilogue will post tomorrow. I will mark this fic complete then.**

 **Thank you as always to Kyla713 for looking this over. To Packy or all her flails and comments.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14-**

Buster came home with us on Christmas Eve, which seemed rather perfect. We didn't name him, and I had a sneaking suspicion if Toby was allowed to name the pup, he'd be called something like polka for the few dots Buster had. He was black and white mixed breed, and absolutely adorable.

He took to Toby right away; just about knocked him over with all the licks Buster gave him. The more I saw how happy Toby looked , the more I could never be mad at Bella for not asking me first. Toby needed this as much as Buster probably needed him.

The ride home was no different. Buster stayed next to Toby the whole way home, cuddled up next to him, his head in my boy's lap. It took a bit to coerce the pup out of the car once we were home. No one wanted to push him, pick him up or make him go in. We wanted him to realize he was safe and free.

Once inside, Buster sniffed his way around the house excitedly. After he was happy with his surroundings, Toby got him to follow him by showing him the sign _come._ Toby walked him to the kitchen where we set his water and food bowls down. Toby then signed _water_ , but he fumbled a bit with the sign of food, which Bella helped him with. We got him to sit for a treat, and shortly after that, the pup was tuckered out.

"Can we call Jasper now?" Toby asked, looking up at Bella. "I want him to know we have Buster."

Bella grabbed her phone and nodded before texting a message. "Just let me text him to make sure he can get on video chat." I'd become so used to hearing Bella speak over the last few months, that I no longer think of her as deaf. Sure, she still sounded it, but she seemed more confident now than she had before when she spoke out loud. It was nice to see that she had let that wall fall.

"Can he?" Toby impatiently asked.

"Yes, he's ready now. But, hmm, it seems he has a visitor over, so might not be long." I had a feeling who the visitor was.

When Toby raced upstairs, Buster noticed the excitement and bolted up from sleep to follow his friend. We hurried up after them.

Bella opened her laptop and sat in my office chair, pulling Toby up with her before pushing call. Jasper came up to the screen and we also noticed Alice in the background.

 _Hi!_ We all signed to each other.

Bella put her hands in front of Toby and began signing to Jasper, _Sorry. I know you probably had plans, but a certain little boy and his dog wanted to call and say thank you._

Jasper's eyes grew with happiness and smiled. _So you picked him up? Everything okay?_

Bella urged Toby to sign next, all the while helping him, of course. _Yes! He came right up to me. He is the best. I love him. Thank you, Jasper._

I picked up Buster in my arms to show Jasper, and then I signed myself, _I am glad you told Bella about him. He's a perfect fit. No way would I have said no._

Jasper clapped, looked back at Alice before coming back and smiling. _This makes me happy,_ he signed. _I knew he'd get the love he needed with you guys. Plus, it will help Toby learn ASL._

I nodded. _Good idea. I know that Toby wants to be able to talk to you more. So, works for us all._

Jasper shook his head, clearly emotional. _I look forward to getting to know him, too. I have so much I want to teach and tell him._ He paused and looked like he was thinking, and then resumed signing. _I would have taken Buster in myself, but allergic, sadly. But I look forward to watching Buster while he's with you guys._

Bella and Toby both signed thank you to Jasper again and said goodbye, but not before making plans to meet up with Jasper a few days after Christmas so he could meet Buster himself.

Later that night, as we were getting Toby ready for bed and trying to wind him down for the next day, he insisted that Bella open his surprise to her. He couldn't wait, he said. That waiting for tomorrow was way too long.

He handed it off to Bella; it was a rectangular wrapped package. There was a name tag at the top with my mom's handwriting, but I heard Bella's intake of breath when she noticed what was written.

To: Mom

From: Toby

I wanted to let it be up to him when and if he would call her that. I didn't want to pressure him, though it did surprise me with how soon he did. I knew he wanted a mother, and by the way the last few months had gone, I was clear that he saw that in Bella. I didn't plan to live in sin forever with Bella. I had plans to propose, I just had to wait for a certain season to get here.

"Oh, Toby!" Bella choked out and then carefully untied the ribbon that was around the package.

She began to slowly unwrap her gift when Toby rolled his eyes and said, "It is much more funner if you just rip into it." So Bella did.

Opening the box, she was met with colorful fall leaves from different trees. They were all glued to a book cover, which she then opened. There she found a picture of a bench, just like the one in the park. Under the picture was a caption: _Where we first_ saw _you_.

As Bella flipped through her book, she came across pictures of Toby with his first sign, her coffee shop and other places we'd gone. When she reached the back, it was leaves again, but in the middle, there was one lone, red leaf. I knew it held significance to them both.

Bella grabbed Toby into her arms and held him to her. "Thank you, sweetheart. I'll cherish that always. You did amazing, and a pretty good job at keeping a secret, too. I love it, and you."

Toby smiled and kissed her cheek before crawling off her. "Grandma said you'd probably like to never forget all your firsts, especially if they mean something to you. And since I wanted to do something special, this is what we came up with."

We got our boy up to bed, tucked him in and kissed him goodnight after Bella read and signed their favorite book to read. We left the door open just a bit so that Buster could walk through and be with his buddy any time during the night. I just hoped we wouldn't wake up to everything being chewed apart in the morning.

Sleeping that night was hard. I knew it was too soon to propose to her, that we'd turned her life upside down so fast, but it would happen before too long. It wasn't an _if_ , but a _when_.

When our alarm blasted in the morning, I was surprised that Toby hadn't run in like he had the year before. Instead, we found him downstairs with Buster. Toby was trying to sign _roll over,_ but it wasn't having the results he was expecting.

As we sat around our tree opening presents and laughing, I realized I loved this newly formed family more than anything. That I'd hold it together with all I had.

I looked out the window and found that snow was falling, and I thought back to the previous fall, with how the leaves swayed and fell to the ground. Since then, I'd learned that changing seasons bring some of the best surprises. All it took was a small boy, a leaf and the most beautiful woman to set my change in motion all while leaves fell.

 **The End.**

 ***.***

 **Seeing how a lot of you took a chance with my Deaf/hoh Bella in this fic, I think you guys would like Kristina Sanchez's(AKA LyricalKris) new book that is coming out. She touches on Deaf culture very well throughout it. And it is the first book I've read in while that I felt represented the Deaf community well. It isn't often when an indie, or any published book touches a deaf character or community like this. If you'd like to pre-order(which I think you should do), please go to Amazon and look up Spaces Between Notes. I can't tell you how excited she had me when she brought up the fact she'd be writing a deaf character.**


	15. Chapter 15

**First off, Erica- It has made me so happy that you've liked something I wrote for you. And I am forever lucky to have you has one of my closest friends. I never intended to write a cute, or even personal story as a birthday fic, but I'm glad I did.**

 **Second-Thank you to each and every one of you that has rec'd, reviewed and read this little fic of mine. I can't even thank you guys enough!**

 **Third- Thank you to Kyla713 for putting up with me sending her all these chapters daily and letting me know that it doesn't suck and forever reassuring me that Erica will like it.**

 **Last- To Packy for all her shouty caps in my docs. To Mina for not only a lovely banner, but for her encouragement.**

 **Enjoy, guys.**

 **~.~.~.~.~**

 **Epilogue-**

 **The following Fall.**

Toby was standing at the window, hands pressed up to the glass as he watched the leaves tumble down from the trees.

"Dad, do you think we have enough red leaves?" Toby asked, turning around and slinging his backpack onto his back.

The previous year had been a crazy one of firsts for our family. First relationship in 4 years, first dog, and now, first year of kindergarten. Surprisingly, it was Bella that had the hardest time of dropping Toby off the first day of school, but we'd slowly become used to our little man being in all day school.

Buster was not at all happy with the change in events. He had not little guy bossing him around, sneaking him treats and playing with him during the day. I'd had to hide countless shoes from Buster.

"I think so. Do you think she'll say yes?" I asked, holding out Busters leash to Toby.

Toby signed to his friend, _walk?_

Buster loved walking with us when we took Toby to school. The one morning we forgot him, he sat at my feet all day, and I swore he glared at me, if a dog could do so.

"You know she'll say yes, Dad. She has to," he reasoned, grabbed the leash and started walking to the door.

I grabbed everything we would need. A certain ring box weighing all of it down...in a good way.

Toby had to be at school soon, and Bella was at her shop, but had texted that she had hot chocolate for us if we met her for a quick hug at the park before walking on.

 _Never a more perfect time._

Once we arrived at the park, she was at the same exact bench she had been sitting on a year ago. Only this time, three hot chocolates and a bag was placed next to her. Her face lit up the moment she saw us. I grabbed Buster's leash from Toby and held him back as my boy ran up to his mom.

 _Hello, friend,_ he signed. _I think you need this red leaf. I saw it and I had to give it to you._

He placed the red leaf on her lap as he stepped aside, his head turning to me. All I could focus on in that moment was Bella. The minute she saw what was on that red leaf, her hand went to her lips as she gasped in surprise.

I walked up to her, knelt down, and grabbed the ring box out of my left pocket and opened it.

 _Marry me?_ I signed and my heart sped up.

"Yes! Edward, oh my god, yes." Bella cried and her hands shook as she pulled me up onto the bench with her, and I immediately kissed her sweet lips.

"See, I told you she'd say yes, Dad," Toby suddenly said.

"There is absolutely no way I could say no to my boys, but this was perfect. Today is simply the greatest day." Bella pulled Toby up on the bench with us as Buster laid down at my feet.

"I would've asked sooner, but I wanted to make it special. We met you here, learned from you here. I fell in love with you the minute I saw you look up at us when you were sitting on this exact bench," I admitted, holding her hand in mine. "It was instant and life altering. And now I can say that you'll be mine, and I'll be yours. Always."

A lone tear fell down Bella's cheek as she moved in to hug both of us, and kissing Toby on the top of his head. "I never thought I'd have this, but I am so glad I do."

I looked at my watch and noticed we had to hurry to get our little man off to school. Bella stood up and placed the bag in Toby's backpack.

"Alice packed you a lunch, and I may have sneaked a double chocolate muffin in there." She winked and gave him one more hug. "Have a good day."

We left Bella and walked to school, Toby instantly forgetting me the moment he saw one of his friends before the bell rang.

On the slow walk home, my phone pinged with a message.

 _ **You make me happier than I ever thought possible. But I think I might be able to make you even more happy,**_ Bella texted.

I replied, _**You make me happy as is. I don't think anything can top you saying yes.**_

A minute later, my phone pinged with an incoming picture message. It was a picture of a positive pregnancy test with a piece of paper with _**still think I can't top it?**_

I had to stop walking, the happiness and shock getting to me. My face hurt with how big I was smiling.

I sent one last text.

 _ **Safe to say we're even.**_


End file.
